I won't Say it!
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: Summary: she stares at him for the reason of only hoping that she didn't misread him. Nurse Chapel has grown very fond of her friend and boss the Good doctor but now all she really wants is to be more then friends. "So why is it you can't be happy girl? If ya love him go and get him"


I won't say it!

Summary: she stares at him for the reason of only hoping that she didn't misread him. Nurse Chapel has grown very fond of her friend and boss the Good doctor but now all she really wants is to be more then friends. "So why is it you can't be happy girl? If ya love him go and get him"

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that_

She used to love Roger Korby but after he'd left her for so long her real judgment was clouded by what she thought was him but alas he was an Android with a twisted mind. She thought she loved Spock but she soon realized after the incident on platonius that it was just the emptiness making her believe that and yet again clouding her judgment. There seemed to be only her friends and only one man that ever understood her pain. That one man was the one man she saw everyday Leonard McCoy and she knew he had his share of broken hearts.

_No man is worth the aggravation  
its history been there done that! _

She had grown fond of Leonard she loved how he laughed and how he would always be there to pick up her broken pieces and put her back together. Although she did start to notice how he had changed the way he combed his hair out and how his perfect blue eyes sparkled when he was happy, or how they turned a deep sapphire when he was angry, pleasured, or scared. She noticed a bunch of little things that she had missed before but in her mind all she could do was scold herself she couldn't believe she was falling for her boss.

_Who ya think ya kiddin  
he's the earth and heaven to ya  
try ta keep it hidden  
but baby we can see right through ya _

She sat in the mess hall with her closest friends talking and laughing when she saw Spock, Kirk, and Leonard walk in talking amongst themselves. She then got to staring hoping maybe he might not see her but someone did and that someone was her friend Nyota Uhura. "You like Doctor McCoy don't you Christine?" she asked looking at her friend's line of sight. "What…What gave you that idea Ny?" Christine asked defensively. "Oh just a lucky guess" Nyota teased.

_Girl you can't conceal it  
we know how you're feeling  
and who you're thinking of_

_No chance no way!  
I won't say it! No! No! _

A few months had passed and she was certain that he may never notice her true feelings for him. After getting an announcement from the Captain about the winter solstice ball they were holding in honor of Ambassador Sarek and his wife Amanda Grayson she was a little excited. "Girl if he loves you like I think he does he'll ask to dance with you at that ball" Uhura said trying to reassure her friend. "Forget it Ny Leonard only sees me as his nurse and nothing else I love him but I can't say it and I won't say it!" she answered a tear rolled down her soft cheek. McCoy did wonder what was upsetting his friend and head nurse so much but he knew she wouldn't tell him. Even though he wasn't one to pry he had to find out it was rather painful to see her like this. He paused when he heard his PADD letting him know he had a message. *Probably from Scotty again* he thought to himself as he went into his office and read the message.

_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
it feels so good when you start out_

"Damnit!" McCoy snapped as he raced to his quarters the dance was in three days and he still hadn't gotten a tuxedo. The real truth was he actually wanted to go to this dance, he knew maybe this would be his chance to win Christine's heart from that pointy eared hobgoblin who never knew a thing about loving a woman. The clock was ticking and his heart was racing as he bumped straight into the woman he was thinking about. "I'm Sorry I didn't see you there Doctor" She says with a bright pink blush flushing across her face. Before McCoy could answer her she was gone down the hallway again.

_My head is screaming get a grip girl  
unless you're dying to cry your heart out _

_You keep denying  
who you are, and how you're feeling  
baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw ya hit the ceiling_

It was finally the night of the ball and Nurse Chapel was in her quarters with uhura getting ready. "Why am I even going Ny? And how do you know he'll want to dance with me? He hasn't noticed me yet" Christine pouted as Nyota pulled on the dress that they had found. This dress was rather enchanting blue in hue with rhinestones as jewels that laced its seams and it was glittery but very beautiful. Nyota placed a ribbon in her hair with a sapphire flower hair clip that matched the dress and helped her do her nails the same color. "Because I know Leonard McCoy very well Christine and I know when he isn't telling me something he has a crush on you" Uhura said finishing her hair.

_Face it like a grownup, when ya gonna own up  
that ya got, got it bad_

_Whoa no chance no way  
I won't say it No! No!_

_Give up give in  
check the grin you're in love _

When she walked in the room everyone stopped and stared… soon the music started up again and the dancing had begun. Christine sat alone at the bar sipping on a Romulan Ale only looking to see everyone dancing and having the time of their lives including Spock who was dancing with surprisingly Nyota! Well suddenly a man with a white tuxedo and blue sparkling bow tie sat down next to her. "I'll have a Bourbon please" she heard the man ask in a gruff voice and she knew in an instant who it was.

_This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love _

_You're doin flips, read our lips  
you're in love _

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
get off my case  
I won't say it _

She turned and saw him there he looked so different and so very handsome in that tuxedo. She tried to keep her mouth from going agape but it was very hard. His weather features were complimented by the tuxedo's color and she thought the bow tie was very cute. "well hello little lady what's a gorgeous girl like you doing sitting alone would think a fella would ask for a dance by now" he drawled giving her a soft smile. This caused her to blush as she slowly looked up at him "Well doctor I was waiting on a special someone to ask me to dance" she answered her courage jumping out of the airlock with the escape pod.

_Girl don't be proud  
its ok you're in love_

Leonard looked into her eyes his filled with love as they changed to a dark sapphire. He was a little nervous but tossed all of his doubts away as he held out his hand to her. "Well may I have the honor of this dance Christine?" he asked she could've sworn she saw a bit of worry on his face but she slowly took his hand hers a bit shaky. "Yes of course Leonard I would be honored" she answered her voice very raspy. He led her to the dance floor placing his hand on her waist and the other in her other hand, and she positioned herself as they danced slowly.

_At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love _

She laid her head on his shoulder as they danced together to a song they both knew and they both smiled softly to each other. Leonard leaned in to her his lips so close to her ear it made her shiver lightly. "I want to tell you something Christine but please I don't want this to ruin what we have if the feeling isn't mutual" he whispered softly. "Maybe we should go to a quieter place then?" she suggested giving him a coy smile.

Quick as a flash the two left the ball room and went to the empty mess hall. Both sitting down at a table in the corner he grabbed her hands in his taking all of his known courage. "Christine I don't want to sound childish and I know you like Spock but I…I…I love you! Ok I said it I love you" he said almost rushing it. Christine stood in shock for a moment before she jumped leaned across the table her lips meeting his for a searing kiss. At first a little surprised but he then kissed her back passionately. They only broke apart for a moment. "You know I've been waiting for you to say that for two months now?" she whispered kisses his cheek. "You have?" he asked a soft smile spreading across his face. "Yes I have and I've loved you for a while now to happy winter Solstice Leonard" She said with a happy sigh they both stood and had a quiet dance together. "Happy winter Solstice Christine" he whispered as she laid her head back on his shoulder. This would be the night that they would never forget and the night that started a great relationship that never really ended.


End file.
